


Claire Sandwich

by SumiArana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, Boys Kissing, Claire being worshipped, Completed, Deep throat, Established Relationship, F/M, Facial, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Pre-RE4, Smut, Spitroasting, Submissive Steve, Threesome - F/M/M, domme Claire if you squint, loving m/m/f threesome, slutty Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: Claire Redfield wants one thing for her birthday - a threesome with Leon Kennedy and her boyfriend, Steve Burnside. Steve lives AU. Set ~2005, pre-re4.
Relationships: Leon KennedyxClaire RedfieldxSteve Burnside
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Claire Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaah I said I was gonna write a Carlos/Jill next but I needed to take a break and write something a little cracky and a little sexy. This ended up a lot longer than I was expecting. This is set ~05 (Pre-RE4, several years after Code Veronica). 
> 
> There's some cucky feelings, there's some dominant Claire if you squint. There's one passage that includes a bit of a rough blowjob. Wine is involved for nerves but everything was discussed and consent to prior to drinking. 
> 
> thanks to @tvrs_01001 & @MrsAlbertWeskar for helping with beta-ing, helping me when I was stuck etc. I changed the title after I uploaded this lmao.

Steve’s stomach hurt. Like, really hurt. He stared at himself in the mirror, the fluorescent lights casting a yellow coloration to his skin. He was anxious and honestly, excited. After a moment, he splashed some cool water on his face and forced himself to face the rest of the evening. He opened the bathroom door and stepped back into the living room.

The mood had been set by Claire; she has always been a hopeless romantic. She loved Valentine’s day and flowers, a scheduled date night to a fancy restaurant and especially, candles in the bedroom.

Well, normally it would have been the bedroom had it just been the two of them. Tonight, it was the living room. It was Claire’s birthday and she’d asked for something she’d wanted for years – a threesome. The discussion on who, exactly, had taken place over the course of two weeks before her birthday.

-x-

Claire brought it up one night after dinner. Steve seemed intrigued, suggesting Jill Valentine almost too quickly. (Claire didn’t seem so sure.) Two days later, Claire suggested one of her coworkers at TerraSave, which Steve shot down immediately, followed by an exasperated, _“Really? He’s a creep.”_

The conversations happened sporadically, some suggestions like Sherry getting an immediate, hard no from Claire and others gaining a bit of traction. Gina Foley, one of Claire’s other coworkers, had been an option and honestly, Claire had come around to the idea of asking Jill to join them. Rebecca Chambers, though she had less contact with her on a day to day basis, also seemed like a strong contender.

It wasn’t until three days before her Birthday that she’d received a phone call from Leon Kennedy. He’d been so occupied with ‘highly classified secret service training’ that she hadn’t even considered him, instead assuming he wouldn’t be able. He asked to stay with Claire and Steve while he was in town, to which of course the answer was an emphatic, “Yes!”

Claire didn’t bring it up to Steve until that evening (after she’d uncorked a bottle of Pinot Noir to go with the ziti she’d made for dinner and he’d had two glasses). There hadn’t really been much talk about inviting another man into join them before, Steve shutting down nearly every one of her suggestions. She was nervous.

She curled against the younger man on the couch, swirling the leftover wine in her glass and watch it leave behind a short lived stain. She draped her legs over his, placing a few lazy kisses against his jawline.

“I thought about someone we haven’t talked about yet.” She purred into his ear.

“Who?” Steve curled the tip of her ponytail around his fingers.

“What about Leon?”

“Leon?” Steve frowned lightly at the mention of her old friend.

“Yeah. He’s gonna be in town next week. I told him that he could stay with us. …I just figured, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to bring it up to him and see if that’s something he’d be interested in.” She planted another soft kiss on his jaw.

Steve was silent for a moment, tracing little circles with his fingers absently on Claire’s bare thigh. His girlfriend had told him plenty of stories about Leon – everything from what they’d been through together in Raccoon City to the times they’d hooked up. Which, to tell the truth, Steve had liked a little bit more than he let on. They usually only saw Leon once or twice a year, sometimes even less, when the whole ‘family’ met up for Holidays.

“I dunno, Claire.” He splayed his hand flat against her leg, stroking the soft skin there. “I kinda thought you wanted a girl.”

“I think you wanted a girl.” Claire teased lightly. Steve had a bit of a jealous streak, which was likely why he preferred the idea of Jill or Rebecca. But the fact that he hadn’t immediately shot her suggestion down meant there was some promise there. “Think about it.” She dragged her tongue over his jawline now with a smirk, knowing exactly what reaction she would elicit.

By the end of the night, after a good roll around in the sheets with Claire filling Steve’s head with filthy ideas as she edged him, he agreed.

-x-

Steve joined the older two on the floor, nearly every extra blanket and comforter they owned piled beneath them. There had been some discussion over _their_ bed, Steve not really so keen on crossing that boundary. This had been the compromise and they all seemed to be happy with it. It almost felt like a sleepover.

The lights were low, the staggered candles – vanilla and lavender – basking the room in a warm, comforting glow. She’d wanted to make it as comfortable and as low stress as possible. One of the stipulations they’d all agreed on was the safe word; Tyrant. Guaranteed to kill the mood. 

The beginning of the night had started out nice and slow – Claire prepared a charcuterie board and served it with an ample pour of wine for each of them to take the edge off. They chatted and caught up, told stories and jokes. It didn’t take long before Leon and Claire were talking like the old friends they were. Steve felt more apprehensive, not knowing Leon as well.

Currently, Leon had his back pressed up against the couch and Claire draped across his lap. He plucked a grape off of the plate, brushing it slightly against her lower lip before slipping it into her mouth. She giggled softly, enjoying the perfectly ripe fruit. She felt like she was being pampered and she liked it.

Steve felt a bit of jealousy churn in his stomach, mixed with an undeniable feeling of arousal. It was a strange mix – he’d never thought it was possible to feel both at once. He excused himself and disappeared into the kitchen, lingering for a few moments before returning with another glass of wine. He needed another glass to quell his anxiety.

He wasn’t surprised when he walked back in on Leon and Claire kissing. Her arms were wrapped delicately around his neck as they shared soft kisses. Steve couldn’t help but watch, feeling a rush of heat over his body. He took a large gulp of wine.

Claire gestured at him to come closer and he did, resuming his spot beside her. She kissed him next, deeper than she’d kissed Leon. She could taste the wine on his tongue, drawing away after a moment with a string of saliva clinging to his lower lip.

“Wow,” Steve murmured, blinking slowly. His face was hot. Claire could kiss him a hundred times a day and he would still be blown away at how much he loved her. 

“You always say that.” She giggled softly, reaching up and brushing hair out of his face.

“That’s ‘cause it’s always wow, Claire.” He laughed. “Y’the best kisser.”

“I think Leon’s the best kisser.” Claire smiled, casting a look up at Leon. He’d had a lot more steady partners and even more hook ups than she did. “You should try.”

Of course in College she’d been a little bit more, ah, unconstrained as far as relationships went, but had been faithful to Steve for the last handful of years. She still sometimes regaled her boyfriend with stories of her youth – the men and women she’d slept with, places she’d made out, fun fantasies of hers. He’d been a virgin after he’d gotten to come home after Rockfort (which she’d made quick work of fixing) and hadn’t slept with anyone but Claire. She thought that was sweet.

Steve hesitated, eyes flickering to Leon. He felt the knot of anxiousness in his stomach tighten. He’d never kissed a guy before – thought about it, once or twice, if he were being completely honest, but never actually done it. He found himself staring into Leon’s eyes, taking note of how blue they were.

Leon made the first move, brushing the tip of his nose against Steve’s. Next came the first kiss, tentative and slow. A soft peck, then another and another. Eventually they deepened it and Steve felt his face burn hot; even in the dimly lit room he was sure Claire could see. Leon’s tongue moved against his own slowly, gently, each stroke sending another hot wave of arousal washing over his body.

They broke away and the redhead saw Leon’s lips twist into a smirk.

“Is that the best you can do?” He teased.

“What!” Steve spluttered, trying to string together a cohesive sentence defending himself. He’d never thought he was _bad._ He failed and crushed his mouth to Leon’s again. Leon laughed softly, twisting his fingers into Steve’s hair.

Steve kissed harder, deeper this time. He sunk his teeth into Leon’s lower lip after a moment, causing the blonde to yelp lightly but return the kiss with the same fervor. Steve only pulled away after his breath started to come in shallow little pants.

“Fine. Y’the better kisser.” Steve wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. His blush had spread to his collarbone, visible from under his t-shirt collar.

Leon chuckled, happy with himself. He figured tonight was going to be a _lot_ of fun.

It simmered down a bit after that. They snacked a bit more, talked a bit more, drank a bit more. At some point Leon complained he was ‘too hot’ and Claire offered to open a window to let the nighttime breeze through, but Leon insisted on taking his shirt off. A small bit of metal shone on his chest, glistening in the low light of the candles. Upon closer inspection, Steve realized they were small, black o-rings decorated with spikes.

Claire couldn’t help but touch him. She stroked his chest, giving his bicep a soft squeeze. She touched his well-defined abs, coming to a stop only a hair above his waistline. He was well sculpted, but not overly buff. She couldn’t help but notice that his muscles were bigger than the last time she’d seen him – probably as a result of his intensive training for the secret service.

Steve, head buzzing as he finished his third glass of wine, found himself reaching out to touch Leon as well.

“Can I….?” He trailed off, eyes flicking up to Leon’s face. His hand covered slightly above his pectoral, itching to touch him.

“Of course.” Leon smiled softly. He shivered lightly as he felt Steve’s palms – softer than his, not covered in years of calluses from guns and training – brush against his nipples. The metal was cool against his palm but Leon’s skin was _hot._ He rolled the small black ring in between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a light pull and smiling when he elicited a soft groan from Leon.

Steve cocked his eyebrow. He’d never seen nipple piercings in real life – much less gotten to play with them. He’d seen them in porn, sure, but that was about it. He liked the weight, but he liked Leon’s reaction more as he tugged them.

Claire rubbed her thumb over the other, giving it a slight tug in time with Steve. Leon groaned, enjoying 

“What’s this?” The redhead touched the scar on his shoulder. 

“Raccoon City.” Leon murmured. That was all the explanation it needed.

“Sorry.” He murmured, eyes flicking to Claire momentarily before he leaned forward and fumbled a kiss on the scar.

Claire couldn’t help but giggle. She hadn’t been anticipating watching the boys interact with each other would turn her on so much, but her panties were already soaked. She had an inkling that Steve _might_ have the smallest bit of budding attraction towards boys but she’d only been able to drag it out of him after hours of teasing and edging before. It was like a dirty secret that he had been too worried to confess. Being bisexual herself, she had been quite delighted by this whole turn of events.

“C’mere.” She tucked a finger under Steve’s jaw, bringing him close. She kissed him softly at first, dipping her tongue past his lips a bit before drawing away with a giggle.

“Oh, are we neglecting the birthday girl?” Leon hummed, wrapping his arms around Claire and pulling her into his lap. He kissed her forehead, hands working themselves quickly around the hem of her tank top and pulling it over her head. He threw it somewhere into the darkness of the living room, too preoccupied to care.

He was delighted to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra, bringing his hands up to cup her breasts. She could feel all the spots where skin was rough, a stark contrast brushing against her sensitive nipples. Her toes curled lightly, giving a soft sigh in response.

“Just as perfect as I remember,” Leon murmured, delivering a sharp squeeze to her left nipple with a smirk. Her breasts were perfect little handfuls tipped in rosy peaks. She always wore baggy clothes to distract, but she had lovely curves.

Claire felt her face get hot, grinding lightly against his lap. She loved the compliments, especially the way Leon gave them. The way he spoke when he was turned on like this; low, and breathy.

Leon’s hand traced her ribcage, down her stomach and slipped into her cotton shorts. His middle finger stroked lightly against her slit, happy but not surprised to find how slick she was there. He couldn’t help but notice how soft and smooth she was. He slipped a single finger inside, curling against her g-spot a few times before withdrawing.

“Taste?” He asked, holding his hand to Steve. Her juices caught the light on Leon’s finger.

Steve nodded, slowly leaning forward and wrapping his lips around Leon’s finger. He enclosed his own hand around Leon’s wrist, licking his girlfriend’s essence off of the other man’s finger. Leon slipped another finger into his mouth, causing Steve to give an audible moan as his eyes flickered back into his head for a moment.

Leon laughed, drawing his fingers away after a moment. He couldn’t help but notice how eager to please Steve was. A devious idea flashed through his mind.

“Steve?”

“Mm?” He licked his lips. The blush on his face had dissipated lightly.

“Why don’t you show me how Claire likes to have her pussy eaten?”

Steve flushed again, hesitating momentarily before giving a nod. He hooked his fingers into Claire’s little pink shorts, pulling them off her hips. He admired the way her back arched against Leon for a second, pulling down her simple lace panties next. There was a large wet spot in the center of her underwear.

“Damn, girl.” He murmured, tossing them aside. He parted her legs so they were on either of Leon’s knees, planting a few kisses on the creamy skin of her inner thigh. He nuzzled against her slit, his tongue flicking out to taste her. He lapped up the juices shining on her labia, savoring the sweet, musky flavor.

Claire gasped softly, arching her back against Leon again. She could feel his nipple rings brushing against her shoulder blades with each little movement. She curled her toes, parting her legs further to allow Steve easier access.

“Steve…”

“Good, Steve.” Leon admired the boy’s work, turning Claire’s head and capturing her mouth in a kiss. She whimpered against him. She’d wanted this – two mouths, touching, kissing, licking – for as long as she could remember. One of her very favorite fantasies was something quite similar to this – sometimes another girl and sometimes another boy. But this, feeling Steve’s eager mouth working against her lower lips while Leon’s worked against her mouth, was heaven.

Steve slipped one finger in, stroking her inner walls in time before quickly adding another. She was so hot inside that it made his cock twitch. He’d never seen her this worked up before. He drew her clit into his mouth, flicking over the hood with his tongue in a rhythmic pattern. He felt her legs tremble.

Leon buried his face in Claire’s neck, scraping his teeth against her skin. He sucked there, drawing her skin into his mouth. He didn’t let go until she dug her nails into his forearm, gasping and writhing in his lap.

“Leon – ah, Steve,” She whimpered, pressing her back flat against Leon’s chest. “Y’gonna make me cum,” She gasped, rolling her hips against the older man as he pinched both of her nipples – hard – with either hand. He kissed her again, muffling whatever her next words were.

There was a low chuckle from Steve, his mouth never leaving her sweet pussy. He licked and sucked, exactly how she liked – flicked his tongue in quick little circles, drawing the sensitive little bundle of nerves into his mouth and releasing only to start over again, all the while stroking her g-spot with two fingers.

She came with little warning, her pussy quivering around Steve’s fingers as she cried into Leon’s mouth. Her juices covered Steve’s palm, leaving the redhead to triumphantly grin as he _slowly_ removed his fingers.

Leon said nothing, grabbing Steve’s wrist and bringing his slick hand to his mouth. He sucked the two fingers he’d had in Claire into his own mouth, tongue flicking around his fingers to get every last drop. He smirked as he watched Steve’s eyes widen. He released the digits with an audible _pop._

Claire whimpered softly, trying to catch her breath. It was all so obscene and she loved it. She was glad Steve seemed to be enjoying this as much as possible – and with Leon’s hard cock pressed up against her tail bone, she knew he liked it too.

It took her a moment to regain her senses and she stumbled to her feet and excused herself for water. She drew in a few slow breaths, trying to center herself. Her head was spinning, endorphins rushing through her body. This was going even better than she’d imagined, honestly. Best birthday ever, even.

She grabbed a couple of cold bottles of water from the fridge, cracking the top on one and taking a few big swallows. After a moment away from the boys, she was ready to get back and see what they were up to.

Leon had somehow coaxed Steve’s hand down his pants, fly opened just enough to show his underwear – a satiny, dark blue affair. The redhead’s face was hot as he fumbled his way around Leon’s cock – rock hard but surprisingly soft at the same time. The skin was supple, he noted as his hand slid over it easily. Leon was murmuring praise into his ear with each stroke.

“Good boy…. Ah, feels nice… Is that how you touch yourself?”

Steve shook his head, each breathy word with Leon’s mouth pressed up against his ear made him even _hotter._ Every part of his being was on _fire,_ made worse with each word Leon spoke.

“Show me how, then.”

Steve withdrew his hand, giving his palm a lick with his tongue flattened before wrapping it around Leon again. He squeezed the head, working down his shaft in a twisting motion. Leon seemed to be a bit bigger than him, thicker for sure. The thought of it made his cock ache.

The blonde rolled his hips into Steve’s fist, another murmur of praise falling from his lips. He enjoyed the younger man’s fingers wrapped around him for another moment before leaning forward and tugging Steve’s zipper down.

“Can I show you how I touch myself?” Leon smirked, rubbing his jawline against Steve’s. The redhead nodded permission and Leon’s fingers dipped into the cotton boxers, brushing themselves against Steve. The older man was genuinely impressed, and a little flattered, by how hard Steve was.

He stroked with the very ends of his fingers first, starting at the tip and working to the base only to grasp the head. The pad of his forefinger traced the shape of the head before he closed his fist around the boy and began to stroke him.

Steve gasped softly, his grip on Leon loosening. He bucked into his rough hand desperately. Leon smeared the thick glob of pre-cum on the tip down, rubbing it into the skin there. He worked him until he was gasping and practically begging to cum before drawing away with a devious smirk.

“We aren’t done yet, Steve. Don’t forget, it’s Claire’s birthday. We should be giving her more attention, don’t you think?”

Claire wet her lips, her eyes wide. She’d thoroughly enjoyed the show; she’d mentioned in passing once how much Steve loved to be edged and she loved to watch Leon teasing him. She was feeling hot all over again. She took another gulp of water before crawling back onto the blankets.

“That was….really hot.” She admitted, brushing the stray hairs that were sticking to her forehead away. She was acutely aware of her pussy throbbing.

Steve whimpered, his cock swollen and slick from pre-cum. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d seen threesome porn, sure, but prior to Claire bringing it up he hadn’t _ever_ thought about actually participating in one. Really, he’d only ever had sex with Claire. He felt lost.

Claire, luckily, made the next move. She settled between Leon’s legs, peeling off his dark denim and his silky boxers. She tossed them to the side. She admired his cock for a moment – thick and standing at attention. It was almost exactly as she remembered it; a bit bigger than Steve, though she’d never say that. She knew how sensitive guys were about that.

She giggled softly, pumping it in her hand a few times. She nuzzled against it, her tongue flicking over the tip.

“Mmm.”

“Mmmhmm.” Leon agreed, wrapping a hand around the base of her ponytail. She giggled in response, flattening her tongue out as she licked him from base to tip, _slowly._

“You were always so good at sucking cock, Claire.” Leon groaned, casting a quick glance and giving a wink to Steve. “Y’get this look in your eyes – content, I think, is the word.”

Claire hummed in response, swallowing half of his prick. She flicked her tongue over the head lazily, tasting his bare skin. Different than the way Steve tasted.

Steve felt a mix of emotions – arousal, a teeny bit of embarrassment, and a twinge of jealousy. It was a strange cocktail of feelings that ultimately made him harder. There was something intrinsically hot about watching Claire from this angle; Leon was right, Claire had a flair for oral. Watching Leon twist and moan, grip her hair and roll his hips in time with her was driving Steve nuts. He simultaneously wished she was sucking him off while also very much enjoying watching her go down on Leon.

Her hand found itself between her thighs, working her clit desperately as her head bobbed up and down – slowly at first but working into a quicker pace. She drew away after a moment, taking a deep breath.

“Fuck me. Please.” She cast a glance over her shoulder at Steve, making eye contact to assure he heard. He nodded once before scrambling to the space on the blankets behind her. He started with two fingers to assure she was wet enough (she was) before losing his last layer of clothes and taking his cock in his hand. He brushed the already slick head against Claire’s slit, feeling the warmth there.

She took Leon’s cock in her mouth again to muffle a gasp as Steve penetrated her. He was impossibly hard – the hardest she’d ever seen him. She loved it. She was very thankful that he was enjoying her birthday present as much as she was.

She tried to make eye contact with Leon as her head bobbed up and down, taking his cock in her mouth and down her throat as much as she could stand it. She drew away again after a moment, slicking her tongue against the head and sucking obscenely. There were wet noises coming from both of her holes which only served to make her wetter with each thrust.

Claire wondered if she’d really died and gone to heaven; two of the men she cared the most about filling two of her holes. She’d missed Leon and his body, but there was a special bond she’d formed with Steve. Having both of them at the same time seemed like a dream come true.

Leon rolled his hips into her mouth, causing Claire to choke and splutter, attempting to draw away. He held her there and she groaned in response, relaxing her throat. She had no issue with rough; however, Steve had always been a little on the timid side for that. She’d been coaxing him out of his comfort zone, _slowly,_ but it had been a process.

Steve grabbed her hips, at first his thrusts desperate and uneven. He evened out quickly enough as he bottomed out inside of her. His cock brushed up against her cervix slightly, causing Claire to groan around Leon’s cock.

Leon wiped away a tear running down her cheek with a soft smirk. He was impressed; at one point, years ago, she’d struggled to take this much into her mouth. Now, even as tears formed in the corners of her eyes and ran down her cheeks, she didn’t draw away.

The redhead’s fingers slipped between Claire’s thighs, working her hard clit as he fucked her in time. Before long her legs were trembling with each thrust. She drew away from Leon with a gasp, a thick string of saliva stretching from his prick to her mouth.

She knew she couldn’t last much longer, not like this. She wrapped her hands around Leon, jerking desperately. She wanted to make sure everyone had a ‘happy ending’, as it were.

Her orgasm was building quick, each thrust from Steve as he toyed with her clit making sure of that. It was even easier the second time, falling silent for a moment before giving a few soft, breathy moans that turned into a loud crescendo as she came for a second time.

She squeezed around Steve’s cock, causing him to topple over the edge immediately after her. He came to a stop, burying himself as deeply inside of her as he could. He groaned, digging his short fingernails into the soft skin of her hips.

He practically collapsed on top of her, placing a few kisses against the hot skin of her shoulder. It took him a moment to catch his breath before he pulled away from her, rolling onto his back. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, as though his brain was trying to make sense of it all. He was spent.

Claire nuzzled against Leon’s thigh, hand still wrapped around him lightly. Her body was coated in a light layer of sweat, her heart pounding, leaving her head swimming. She wanted to make Leon finish too, but she found it hard to concentrate.

Leon kissed the top of her head. “I got it. I got it.” He replaced her hand with his own, beginning to stroke himself the way he’d shown Steve. She giggled softly, the sound laced with fatigue.

The blonde focused on the other boy with a soft smirk as he stroked himself. “You wanna help me, Steve?”

The boy, despite being absolutely exhausted and ready for bed, nodded. He pushed himself to his hands and knees, crawling the few feet to close the gap between him and Leon. Even though his own erection had begun to flag, he was fully focused on Leon’s cock.

“Wrap those pretty little lips around me,” Leon murmured with a sly smirk.

Steve’s face flushed a deep red but he nodded and closed his lips around Leon’s swollen cock head. He flicked his tongue there a bit, tasting the pre-cum there. His cock twitched lightly, threatening to grow hard again. 

Leon jerked himself, showering Steve in compliments again as he did.

“Y’so good… such a good boy, Steve… ah,” He rolled his hips into his hand. His balls began to tighten, signaling his impending orgasm. “You wanna taste me, baby?” He asked, his breathing beginning to grow uneven. Steve nodded just once.

Leon groaned again as he came, louder this time. He spilled his seed into Steve’s mouth. The boy pulled away after the first rope landed on his tongue, wrinkling his nose. It was – much different than he’d expected. Saltier, more coppery. It wasn’t _entirely_ different than the way Claire tasted, but it was different enough it surprised him. The last string of cum landed across his face, white against his flushed skin.

“Erugh,” He blinked, trying to wipe off the fluid. Another wave of embarrassment mixed with arousal and he wiped his hand on the closest blanket to him.

Leon couldn’t help but laugh. He’d love to see Steve sprawled out, spent, covered in Cum. _Maybe next time._ He thought, stretching his tired limbs out and wrapping his arms around Claire. He pulled her close, pressing his chest to her back.

Steve didn’t wait for an invitation, snuggling up beside his girlfriend, resting his hand on Leon’s shoulder. It felt nice to touch both of them like this, everyone relaxed and just enjoying the skin to skin contact.

“How was that for a birthday present, Claire?”

“The best.” She sighed. “Can we do it again tomorrow?”


End file.
